Fields of Gold
by xxjointherocksxx
Summary: Songfic- Fields of Gold. Harry/Ginny, with Ginny/Dean. My first fanfic in awhile, please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never have and never will. I also don't own the lyrics to "Fields of Gold"- Sting, or whoever wrote this song does. I just like the lyrics.**

_You'll remember me, when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in fields of gold_

I never thought he'd fall for me. I was younger than he was; I didn't even know that he knew I existed. But he still asked me out. Those were the best years of my life. Dean treated me like a princess. We had done everything together, including that summer when he would just take me to the most picturesque places to have a picnic.

_So she took her love for to gaze awhile_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_Among the fields of gold_

It took me a few months, but I finally found the perfect spot to take Dean. I took him to a hill, the same hill I had left from for the Quidditch World Cup. From atop, you could see miles in any direction. Mostly it was just fields of farmland, but it was still beautiful to look at as the sun went down.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_Among the fields of barley?_

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_As we walk in fields of gold_

"Dean… I…" I wanted the words to be so perfect. I didn't want to screw it up. The moment was right, but there had to be a better way to say it.

"I love you too, Ginny," he said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help it; I went weak at the knees like I always did when he smiled at me.

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We will walk in fields of gold; we will walk in fields of gold_

He asked me to marry him that day. I couldn't believe it. I was speechless. But I couldn't say yes. We were too young- I was too young.

"Dean… I… I can't say yes. Ask me again… later… when we're older. The answer may change, I promise."

Everyone knows the story. I couldn't keep that promise. I fell for Harry. I married Harry.

_Many years have passed since those summer days_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_See the children run as the sun goes down_

_Among the fields of gold_

As I watch my children now, I can't help but think how my life would have been different if I had said yes so many years ago. I know I'm stupid to think those things. I have children, and a husband who love me. I have family and friends who love me, why should I dwell on what could have been?

_I never made promises lightly_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left_

_We will walk in fields of gold; we will walk in fields of gold_

And then the thing that I least expected to happen, happened; Dean showed up at my door.

"Ginny- I can't stop thinking about you. You told me to come back in a few years, when we weren't so young, and you promised your answer would change."

"Dean, I said the answer may change. Dean- I married now, I have kids now. I can't leave my life."

Dean wouldn't be discouraged. "Let me take you somewhere?" he asked.

"Dean- I-"

"Please?"

"Okay."

_You'll remember me, when the west wind moves_

_Upon the fields of barley_

_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

He took me to the spot he tried to propose- I sort of saw that coming.

"Ginevra Weasley- I'm going to ask you one more time; will you marry me?"

Tears came to my eyes. "Dean, I'm sorry. I can't leave Harry and the kids. I just can't."

"I can't stop thinking about you," he said, stroking my hair.

"Dean… please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Dean looked at me long and hard. Then he took a deep breath, turned around, and slowly walked down the side of the hill and off into the golden distance, leaving me standing there alone, tears slowly falling down my face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

_When we walked in fields of gold_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it was a little (okay, a lot) cliché, and somewhat predictable, but I'm coming out of a hiatus/dry spell of fanfiction writing. Please review!**


End file.
